Scooby Doo! The Badness...
This is full name is "Scooby Doo Where are you Series 5" There are 125 Episodes Episodes and Seasons Season 1 #A Powerful of Brothers #Chinese Doo! #Annoying and Un-Annoying #Whole of Queen #Black and White Land #A Wonderful is Velma....Farewell #Windmill Failure #Viking Rising and Falling #The Mean of Werewolf Part 1 #The Mean of Werewolf Part 2 #Caution,Vulnerable Machines #Mystery Machine is Destroyed or Missing? #Don't Fool Her and Phantoms #King of Lava Castle (Crossover with nintendo) #Dragon of Chinese #What I do? and What does She do? #Terror of Red Eye #Get me to my mission on the sun... #Playful Shaggy #Hedgehog in the desert #Wishful in the Magic #Witch Daphne #Help Me! Falcon! #Who's Falcon Season 2 #Crybaby Moon #Saturn Rings #Arguing Scooby Doo #Where's the key? #Meet the Parents #Goodbye Falcon.....Mourn him and take his life! #Falcon still alive... #Oh no! Shaggy is very sick! #Transform into Catwoman and Catman #A Look Like Sprites #Dr.Syletster's Rise #Dr.Syletster's Fall #Daphne's Tears #Big Easy #What does it? Shaggy #E.E. #A.F.SD. for Air Force of Scooby Doo #All of Boyscouts #When Laser is Shocked #An Evil Plan of King Koopa #The Engines #Look at me! I'm Super Falcon You call me sup? Falcon... #Commander Fred #Side to Side #Samurai Velma #Scientists #Jack's Brothers will capture you... #You don't call me Foolish! #Red Eye Monster the Lava #History of 4 Teenages #How Daphne kidnapped a days or someones? #Longest Leg Potions #Weekdays #Introduction of Creepy Guys #Fathers #Heart of Lovely #Happy Birthday Shaggy or what? #Eternals #Exams and How test are you? #Special Holiday #Winter and Snow #Merry X-MAS Season 3 #Happy New Year Scooby Doo! #Mania of Fred #Monkey or Gorila? #70th Episode Anniversary #Romantics #Bad Phone and Feels #Badvertisement and Original Ads #The Returns of Dr.Zaches #Wedding Ruins the lands #Eyeball Monsters and Aliens #Dr.Zaches Become Daphne to the queen...Farewell #Impossible #Valentine Before Alternates #Workers and Staff #Sandwiches and Hamburgers become to evil #Mothers #Velma's Phone #Bean Shaggy #Orange and Red #His Spaceship is Destroyed #Space VS Blaster Death Star #Blast to Him....Falcon #Daphne Gagged to Flag Pole #Velma Pirates #Dr.Zaches the Assiant Professor #Ancient Zoo and Monster #New Schools Yay! #Under Heart the Dog #Scooby's Girlfriend #Witch and the Fake Witches #Vikings in the Sweden #Falcon wants Future Time Machine....for her #Future Creation Book #Scary and Mix Boo! #End to his line Part 1 #End to his line Part 2 #End to his line Part 3 #End to his line Part 4 #End to his line Part 5 #Error is not alternate... #Darkness the Queen #Mexico , Desert of Death Battle #109 Codename V.E.L.M.A #110 Codename F.R.E.D #In the store Chaos City! #Crimes and Polices #Extra Life of Life in the human and pets #Dreams of Boss Working #115 Codename S.H.A.G.G.Y #116 Codename S.D for Scooby Doo #Base Me and Helper.. #Tour Guide in the Saudi Arabia from Moons #What's new Password? #Re-Solve Problems and Disasters #Open Racers is named Velma Dinkley! #122 Codename D.A.P.H.N.E #Tears in the case Part 1 #Tears in the case Part 2 #Tears in the case Part 3 Cast TBA DVDs Release No DVDs and coming soon Daphne Kidnapped Episodes #1.08 Viking Rising and Falling:Gagged in the pole #1.14 King of Lava Castle:In the cage #1.23 Help Me! Falcon!:Kidnapped by Skull Bros. in the cross #2.01 Crybaby Moon:Kidnapped by Crybaby Moon Monster in the beach with cage (Daphne on Swimsuit) #2.30 History of 4 Teenages:In the book Kidnapped by Dr.Zaches in the fire on 1 month (Not true.....In true she's not kidnapped) #2.38 Eternals:Froze her body. #3.23 Daphne Gagged to Flag Pole:Kidnapped by Koopa's Kids and gagged in flag pole #3.56 122 Codename D.A.P.H.N.E:In the trap and burned. (In the earth Fred takes Life Potion to make she still alive) Category:Copyza123's Stuff